The objective of this study is to evaluate the safety of an oil-based depot preparation of Interleukin 2 (IL-2) as a means to generate high concentrations of this cytokine within primary renal tumors. Data suggests that resistance to intravenously administered IL-2 may represent a failure to generate sufficiently high concentrations for prolonged periods of time within tumors. It is hypothesized that a depot preparation of IL-2 delivered directly into the arterial blood supply of a local tumor may overcome this resistance provided it can be safely delivered to sites of tumor. This safety efficacy study will evaluate the systemic response to intraarterial infusion of IL 2 in patients with renal cancer.